The present invention relates to a resilient flooring system for gymnasiums and like areas.
Prior resilient flooring systems are known which provide resiliency for athletic activities such as aerobics, gymnastics and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,413, to the same inventor, is an example of a known system in which resiliency is achieved by providing a resilient covering over the base floor and supporting sub-floor sections in place over the resilient covering. The sub-floor sections are secured with the base floor by means of channel members which have oppositely extending upper flanges which engage over the edge surface of the sub-floor sections. The channel members are secured with the base floor by nails.
It has been found that an uneven sound or feel is created when pressure is applied to the flooring surface directly over one of the slots created between the spaced ends of the subfloor panels such as formed in the arrangement of the above referred to U.S. Patent. Also when the braids or nails used to secure the finished flooring with the sub-flooring pass into one of the slots there is nothing there for them to engage with. This creates a situation where, over time, they may work their way out and extend above the finished surface. This of course is unacceptable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a resilient flooring system which may be easily and quickly installed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a resilient flooring system which comprises substantially continuous subfloor surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a resilient flooring which removes high and low spots present in the base floor.
Another object of the invention is a resilient flooring with no dead spots.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flooring system with a subfloor to which the finished flooring is evenly secured.